Agents Of Shield
by Katherine20122000
Summary: My name is Alyssa Faith. I live in the real word where Marvel is just fiction. I make one wish and everything changes.
1. Bored With Life

**. . . Alyssa's POV . . .**

Its 2:00. i just stared at the wall whilst lying on my bed. I never thought that for once in my life, i'd find the holidays so boring. Im serious, i literally have NOTHING to do and its seriously killing me inside. i have watched every single movie i like and i have now run out of options. Do you want to know what the funny part is? Its day TWO OF THE FRIKKING HOLIDAYS!.

I sat on my bed in scilence for 10 mins, waiting, waiting for something to pop into my head. If i don't do something soon i am going to literally DIE! I opened up my laptop and began searching for something to watch. After searching for 15 mins and failing, i lay back down on my bed, my mind filled with dissapointment. I've got nothing to do!

'**_Alyssa! Come down now for food or your not getting anything to eat!_**' shouted my mum from the kitchen. '**_COMING MUM!_****'** I shouted back at her. I shut down my laptop and ran to the kitchen for food. Oh, another thing you should know about me is that i _ADORE_ food. i sat down on the table and saw the most delicious dish filled with spaghetti and another with lasagne. YUM! i stuffed my face with loads of it and ran to the TV before any of my _super_ annoyying brothers could get to it. As i was channel flicking, i noticed and advert for Marvel's Agents of Shield. That show looks pretty cool!

I ran upstairs, opened up my laptop and began watching the shows episodes back to back all night long until i'd finished every single episode to date. (_1_ season_ and 10 episodes off of the second season). _By now, it was 2:00 the next day! Ohh sheesh! I just spent all day and night watching it! I was wayy too tired to stay awake, so i just closed my eyes.. i just wish i could be an agent of shield. that _would_ be awesome...

I awoke a couple of hours later feeling horrible. Well, i guess i deserve that really for staying awake for soo long. Well anyways i loved the show soo much and soo it was totally worth it.. i just lay there with my eyes shut. i open my eyes and look at the clock on the wall. 10:30am. Well i guesss i should probably wake up now. i had a long relaxing shower and got dressed. I ran downstairs for breakfast expecting to see my family sitting there eating however, no one was there. Wait what!? Where the heck did everyone dissapear to? i looked around the house abit just to check if anyone was here. Nope. No ones here. I looked on the fringe and there was a note.** ' ****_Alyssa, you were sleeping so we didnt want to wake you up. We've all gone to visit your grandma in the hospital for a few days. Stay safe till then.' _**Well thats just fantastic! Im all alone with not...My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Who's going to come here? at this time? i slowly made my way towards the door and opened it up. Standing there was...


	2. 084

AGENT COULSEN!?  
>I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. My mouth wide open with shock! What!? What the fish was going on! I stood there with the dopr open, lost in my very own thoughts.<p>

**'****_Excuse me miss, my name is agent Coulsen of Shield. We have found traces of an unknown object here. May we enter?' He said whilst showin me his badge._**

This is a joke. Its not real. It can't possibly be real. Its just...impossible. I'm being punked arent I? Yep! That must be it! Thats just... oh just watch. I'm going to play along with their silly little game.

'**_Yeah. Ok sure. You guys can come in.' _**I replied hurridly noticin impatience growing on the mans face. He slowly enered the house followed by the rest of his team - agent ward, skye, may and fitzsimmons. I wonder how much this prank cost? They walked around searching the house with very expensive looking equipment. I walked around the house after them out of curiosity.

A few hours passed and they still hadn't found anything inside the house.

I was stood by the doorframe and they discussed something in hushed voices. They all turned to look at me and Agent Coulsen walked towards me.

**_'We would like to ask you a few questions if that is ok with you? _**He asked politely

Not being able to play along with the prank any longer I said to 'Coulsen' **_' Ok, I know this is a prank so you guys can just go because I really want to just sit down and watch Tv now.'_**

All of the team just looked at me like I'd grown a second head as soon as the words left my mouth. Oh, they're good at staying in character.

**_'This isn't a prank...' _**Agent Ward replied**_. 'Why would we be pranking you?'_**

**_'Oh sure it isn't. It't not like you guys are characters from a TV show or anything.' _**I said with a blank expression. **_' look guys, I know it's a prank, no need to keep in character.'_**

I now had the attention of all of the agents and they all began analysing me inside their head. No one spoke and the room was silent until Fitz whispered

**_'She's the 084! It all makes sense now!' _**His voice began to rise as the wheels in his brain began to turn. **_'We couldn't find anything out o he ordinary in the objects because it's her!'_**

He started to jump with excitement as he explained his theory to the agents. I stood there with a bored expression on my face! Couldnt these guys just give it a rest! I know its a prank! So why want they just pack up and GO!

Skye walked towards me ' **_An 084 is an...'_**

I, having watched the show, cut her off by replying **_' ...An unknown object. Last time it was Thor's hammer'_**

'**_How did you know that?' _**Ward asked suspiciously.

**_'COZ IT'S A FRIKKING TV SHOW YOU IDIOTS. CAN YOU JUST CUT OUT THE SILLY ACTS!' _**I practically screamed at their faces.

They all looked really shocked at my sudden outburst but right now I can't deal with it all. Mostly, because im on my period and during this time, I am particularly short tempered. My face began to heat up for two reasons. 1, I was blushing coz of what I just did and 2, im angry.

**_'We're being serious, this isnt an act.' _**Simmons chipped in. I looked around at everyones faces and they all looked dead serious at this point.

**_'Ok then, If all of this is real, then prove it!' _**I said in a gentle tone. This should catch them by suprise. Theres literally no way they can prove it. HAH! Take that losers!

Suddenly, I felt a hard jab on my neck, and I fell into darkness... 


	3. I'm Not Crazy?

As I slowly gained consciousness, my head began to ache like crazy! I grunted a little at the pain as it was killing me on the inside. I gathered up all my energy and opened my eyes with everything I had inside of me. Where the hell am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was...being at my house with...coulsen? I must have been dreaming.

I looked around the room and didnt notice anything which determined where I was. White walls surrounding every corner and 2 white chairs in the corner. It smelt of...dentist. I hate the smell of the dentist.

I stood up from the bed and began to walk around, trying to get my legs to function properly again. As I was doing so, Agent coulsen walked in. Waitt...so it wasn't a dream! Im not crazy!

_**'I see that you're awake. That's good, it means we can get to work faster now.'**_He told me with a straight face.

_**'Wait. Work? Actually, before you answer that, HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?'**_I shouted at him furiously. _**'You can't just kidnap me like that you know? i could report you to the police for.. f...for KIDNAPPING!.' **_His mouth began to twitch up a bit at my words. Ok! that's it! He doesn't get to laugh at my current situation. However, before i could say anything to him, he replied by saying

**'Agent Ward shot you with a night night gun.' **

Of course he did! I am soo gonna get my revenge on that little backstabbing...wait. Agent Ward? If this is real. and i emphasise IF this is real, then that means they don't know what happens. I gotta admit if all of this is true, then i'm like totally AWESOME!

Whilst i had my little talk in my head, Agent Coulsen stood there scilently, inspecting me. Ohh right. He was here too. I totally forgot..

**_'I want my proof.'_**i said blankly at him.

Coulsen gave me a friendly smiled and said **_' I thought you'd never ask.'_**

He then opened the door and motioned for me to follow him and i gladly accepted. We walked out of the room and i recognised it from the series as 'The Hub'. We both walked in scilence, no one saying one word. As we walked, i took in my surroundings. This looked soo real. OMG! We walked up a couple flights of stairs until we reached the very top. We halted to a stop infront of a door.

He turned to face towards me and said. _**'You want your proof?'**_He said opening the door. _**'Well, here it is.' **_

I slowly walked through the door...

OMG!

**[ Haha! Lol. Cliffehanger. Sorry its such a short chapter but I really wanted it to stop here. But, the good thing is by tomorrow, i'll write an extra long chapter.! ]**

**Ohh and one last thing. Id really appreciate some advice on plot lines e.t.c...thnx!**

**Xxx Katherine **


	4. My Big Fat Mouth

I slowly walked in...

OMG! I was stood overlooking the entire hub and the rest of the city! It was THE most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my entire life. Theres literally no wayy that this has been faked. Im still not 100% convinced though. And if it all fake, then i just wanna play along with this little game.

I looked back at coulsen with a big cheeky smile on my face. He looked at me and smiled back.

**_'Alyssa, do u trust us now. Do u believe that all of this ia real?' _**He questioned.

My smile widened even further and I gave him a nod. Wow! Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd be here.

**_'I have one question though. Why didn't you just give Ward the truth syrum to gain my trust like you did...' _**I blurted out before I could stop myself. Im soo frikking stupid! He doesn't know about the show! Sheesh. What have I done?

His expressions changed from happy to confused to really angry. Oh god. He probably thought that I was an assassin of some sort.

He closed the door behind him leaving me with no way out. He took out his gun and pointed it in my direction.

**_'Who are you?' _**He asked really aggressively.

If you knew me, you'd know that I don't do well in pressure, so I did THE most foolish thing possible, I ran...

How is she supposed to run away if the doors closed you ask? Well the answers pretty simple actually, you run in the opposite direction of your goal, attempting to give you some time, and then you open the door and RUN! So thats exactly what I did.

I ran, my body filled wit adrenaline all the way to the bottom floor of the hub. However, this place was filled with agents and it didnt take very long for them to catch me as Coulsen had informed them ALL to get me.

Couple of newbie agents caught me and restrained me so that I couldnt run anywhere. They put a sack over my head and started to take me somewhere. After walkin for what seemed like ages I was pushed down onto a chair.

As soon as the sack was ripped off of my head I reallised where I was and with whom. Not being able to take everything in, my head began to feel dizzy and I was swallowed by darkness...

[**I know I said that I'd have a very long chapter, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow and so here it is, less than an hour later. Truth is, an idea popped into my head and I jut had to write it down.'**

**Xxx Katherine **


	5. Interrogation

I woke up with my head throbbing. I must have hit my head really hard when I passed out. I was at in the interrogation room of the bus. I was sat all alone in the room with my hands in handcuffs. Having watched the show, I know for a fact thay someone was monitoring my very move and in a matter of mins Coulsen or Ward or May will come to interrogate me. What am I gonna say or do?

Its been one day. One FLIPPING day! I have been chased down by agents, uncontious twice and I just found out that I am trapped in a parallel world of some sort where Marvel is Real? Its true what they say, be careful what you wish for!

Just as I predicted, a couple of mins later Ward and Coulsen both entered the room. They both gave me very stern looks as they closed the took a seat opposite me whilst Ward stood up next to him probaly for 'protected'. Yeah, like I could do anthing at all.

'**_So, Alyssa. We have no files on you. We don't know who you are, what you do or where you come from? Would you like to tell us why?'_**He questioned whilst looking directly into my eyes

THINK ALYSSA! THINK! Umm.. I have to come up with a story quick and fast! I'm just gonna have to wing it...

**_' ohh..r r really, umm..I I I wo wonder w why?' _**I scilently cursed myself. Could I be any more obvious.

Agent Coulsen and Ward looked at each other scilently communicating with each other. I looked at both of them. My eyes turning from one person to the other.

Agent ward then looked at me and began angrily speaking **_'Look 'Alyssa' if that is your real name, I am in no mood to be playing games, so tell us WHO YOU ARE!.?_**

I moved back a bit in my chair and shrunk down. I need them to trust me. But I can't tell Coulsen. Definitely not Ward - if he knew that I knew his secret.. , I could tell skye. She'd understand - I think. Shes my best chance of getting out of here.

I looked at Ward straight in the eye and sat back up in my chair. I attempted at faking confidence. Judging by the looks on their faces, I'd say its working so far.

**_'I'll only answer to someone who is not an agent.' _**I said with fake confidence. I can't ask for skye as it seems as though skye has onky just joined the group and so it'd add to their suspicions.

They gave each other a knowing look and nodded. Agent Coulsen walked out of the room with Ward following him. I sat there for a couple of minutes until Skye nervously walked in and shut the door behind her.

She sat down and cleared her throught to get my full attention. She galnced at the camera and then nodded.

**_'Who are you?'_** She asked nicely.

Ok, here's my chance at gaining their trust. But first...

**_'I know there are cameras watching us right now. I'll explain everything but without them.' _**I said nervously. Come on Alyssa, keep it together!

She glanced at the camera again and then took a deep breath. She walked towards the camera and smashed it to peices. She did not just do that! :O

She came and sat back down and judging by the look on her face, she knew what I was thinking.

**_'I did that to prove that no one was watching you. It was for you to trust me fully, no secrets.' _**Skye said with a gentle smile on her face. **_'I know what its like to be here,'_**

I smiled back at her and I think I can trust her to keep my secret.

I took a deep breath in and began talking **_'My name is Alyssa Faith. I was originally born in London but moved to New York when I was 9 years old. Hense the reason why I have a British accent.'_**

She genuinely looked intrigued when I was talking. Which was... surprising to say the least.

**_'Any family?' _**She asked me whilst looking down. Her smily face dissapearing for a moment.

**_'Yep! I have 1 sister and 2 really annoying brothers. Oh, and my parents. ' _**I said whilst smiling, remembering a time where things were much simpler. YESTERDAY... WAIT, how long was I uncontious for? I made a mental note to ask that later.

**_'You're an 084.' _**Skye said confidently **_'do you know anything about it.?'_**

Well, it's now or never. I'd rather chose never, but I NEED them to trust me. Oh well, here goes..

**_'Actually... I think I know why that is...maybe... umm...it its its be because umm...' _**My heart began pounding in my chest. I cant do this! What if they kill me? Or begin experimenting on me? Theres no escape now. Im on a plane... I menatally calmed myself down and took a deep breath.

HERE GOES NOTHING!


	6. The secrets out

**' !' **I blurted out in one breath.

**'I'm sorry but WHAT!?'** she said confusidly** ' I didn't understand ONE word of what you just said'**

**'I said...The thing is...I'm not from** **here.' **I paused for a moment **' I'm from another world...or something..i think? where Agents Of Shield is a show.'**

She looked at me weirdly. She furrowed her eyebrows taking in everything i'd just said.

**'Soo, you expect me to believe that...All of this is a show? wherever you're you're from.' **Skye looked into my eyes looking for any signs of lying or just something...i guess? I replied by nodding at her.

**'Ok then, if what your saying is true, prove it.'** She said leaning back in her chair.

I smiled. I know _exactly _What to say. I kinda prepared something earlier just in case.

**'umm.. ok. Well, you have a boyfriend named Miles and you two both met when you were as you said ' messed up ' .' **I said smiling.

She looked at me in utter shock and disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed, the look on her face is complete shock!

She straigtened her self up and cleared her throat. **' Alot of people know that. It could all be part of your scheme. or something. Tell me something only****_ I _****know about and****_ no one_**** else.' **

**' Ok then, You came here looking for more details on your parents. And also you have a micro chip thingy in your bra which contains everything you have found so far about your parents. Oh and one of those files has a document which has been classified by shield.' ** I said in a monotone sort of voice. Yeah, i watched the show in detail.

Her eyes began to tear up and she looked up at me with slightly angry eyes.

**' No one knows that except me. ' **Skye looked to the side trying to hold back tears.

**'Promise me'** I said pleadingly '**Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please. They can't know. Not yet anyways.'**

She got rid of her tears and looked back up at me with a reasurring face.

**' Ok. I promise. But under the condition that you won't tell coulsen about the...' **She trailed off '**This is my only chance at finding ou who they are ' **

I smiled at her and gave her a hug with handcuffs on. It's really hard you know!

She got up and started to make her way out of the interrogation room.

I stopped her as she was walking out **'Get them to trust me. Now go!' **.She hurried out of the run but not before nodding .

...1 HOUR LATER...

I'm sorry tired. I've been sat here for 1 HOUR! and theres absolutely nothing to do but look at FRIKKING WALLS! I'm gonna go mad! SERIOUSLY! If i stay here any longer I swear i'm going to die of bordness...

I sat there counting the sqaures of the room over and over and over again!

5500, 5501, 5502, 5503, 5504, 5505, 5506...

I got cut off counting sqaures by Agent Coulsen walking into the room.

**' Hey! you here to get me out ! I'm going to DIE here of BOREDNESS! I swear, I'm gonna die! Please get me out of here! I NEED to g...'**

He cut me off by placing his hand in the air. He gave a small smile followed by a chuckle.

**' Don't worry, Skye seems to trust you and so your free to go out of this room. However, your an 084 and need to go into the medical lab right away for testing. ' **I gave him a smile of gratitude. **' ONE foot out of line and your off this plane STRAIGHT away. And i mean it! .' **He said sternly.

WOW! someones a bit bipolar!

**' Can you get me out of these stupid handcuffs please?' **I pleaded. They hurt like hell

**' Oh right. I almost forgot!'** He exclaimed whilst taking out the keys of the handcuffs and undoing them. The handcuffs dropped to the floor which a small clinging noise.

I picked them up and handed them to him. He led me out of the room.

I had to act as if this was all new to me. Like i'd never seen any of this before. Ok, this is actually going to be hard.

I entered the lab and was welcomed by Fitzsimmons. They were all enthusiastic and excited.

Fitz and Simmons both stopped what they were doing and walked over to me. Fitz spoke first.

' **My name is Fitz...'**

**'My name is Simmons...'**

Then, they both said in unison **' We're mostly known as FitzSimmons. ' **

I shook their hands and introduced myself. **'My names Alyssa, Alyssa Faith. ' **

They both smiled and led me to a chair where they performed multiple experiments. They took a blood sample to analyse to see any peculiar things in it or somthing like that. Truth be told, i had no idea what they were saying half of the time. I say half of the time, what i mean to say is, ALL of the time!

... 2 HOURS LATER ...

Gosh i was tired! So many bloody experiments!

The blood results won't be back until next week or so because they don't have the full equipment they need to analyse the blood properly and so they're going to get some sort of new stuff soon. Don't ask me what though, because i literally have not got a clue!.

I got up from my posotion on the chair and made my way upstairs. Ward was doing god knows what and skye was sat on the sofa , reading a book.

' **Hey Skye. ' **I said tiredly.

She looked up from her book and replied with a mumble which i think was hi.

**' Do you have any idea where i'm supposed to sleep? ' **I asked.

**' Oh yeah!' **She put her book down **' Coulsen got a new bunk put in just incase Fury wanted a new member on the team' **

She showed me my bunk which was right next door to hers.

**' Call me if you need anything. ' **She said

**' Wait, i have one question , how long have you been here? On this plane? ' **I questioned curiously.

**' Two days. I actually havn't been on a mission yet.' **She exclaimed whilst walking away.

Wait, First mission. That means that an 084 will be located. Camilla and everything hasn't happened yet! Im so scared but SO EXCITED!

...NEXT MORNING...

I heard Ward shouting outside the bunks to wake everyone up **' Wake up! We have a mission. An 084 has been found in Peru! Meeting in 5 mins. !.' **

Things were about to get FUN!


	7. My Very First Mission - Part 1

We were all now in the 'meeting room' or whatever it's called litening to Agent Coulsen or AC , how Skye puts it, talk about the mission and what everyone needs to do. You see, in these sort of situations feel completely and utterly useless because i have NOTHING to do but stand around looking fascinated by things. However, Skye is with me - for now, in looking useless and lost so i genuinly feel much better.

**' So, We all get in there, secure the place down, find out what it is, and then just improvise from there?' **Ward summarised Coulsens mission plan.

**' Pretty much Ward. We don't know what it is and what it does so we have no way of knowing what we do with it. ' **Coulsen said sternly to Ward. **' Last time we had a situation like this, we couldn't even lift up the object, never mind move it '**

**' Thor's hammer. ' **I mumbled to myself quietly before i could stop myself.

Skye and Fitz turned to look at me. Oh shoot. i think they heard. _YA THINK! _Sometimes i don't like my consience very much.

Fitz looked at me suspiciously and turned his head away slowly. Skye just glared at me giving me the _'shut up'_ look

**'Well, what are we all waiting for GO GO GO!' **Coulsen hurried us all out of the room and to our duties. May ran to the cockpit to land the plane. Ward got his weapons ready and suited up, Fitzsimmons collected all of their equipment, Skye and I, well we just watched.

**Everyone, prepare for landing'** May announced over the intercom

As soon as the plane landed, everyone ran out and got into the car. The entire ride to the location was filled with Fitzsimmons talking about how excited they were about being on the field. It was quite funny actually.

We all reached the destination about 5 mins later. May was a super fast driver! I ran insdie the cave as soon as everyone got out of the car. Skye and Fitzsimmons followed closely behind me with all of their equipment.

About 5 mins later, whilst Fitzsimmons were occupied, Skye walked up to me and tapped my shoulder.

**' So, you know what happens here i suppose? '** Skye asked curiously.

I turned to look at her and gave her a smile. **' I'm not going to tell you anything.' **

She looked at me shocked and then recomposed herself. **' B..but i didn't even ask!' **

I laughed at her and said inbetween chuckles. **' Yes, but you were thinking it.'**

**' Ok fine then. But can't you tell me anything? **She looked at me with puppy eyes.

**'Have you never seen 'Back to the future'?'** I said looking at her seriously now **' If i change one tiny thing, i could mess up EVERYTHING, and it'd ALL be my fault.'**

She looked at me for a moment and then walked away to talk to FitzSimmons, trying to join in to their smart people convo.

I sat down on a rock and stared at the 084. I don't know how long i was staring at it for, but i was cut off staring by gunshots and screaming coming form outside.

Well, time to get ready for what comes next.

I ran outside as soon as i heard the gunshots. Agent Ward and May were fighting off the 'army'. I stood in the shadows and watched everything unfold how it was supposed to. If only i could do _something._

__Coulsen and Camilla both shared hugs and cought up with each other. Yeah, she's a reaaaal good actor. If i didn't know, I would have bought her stupid little act.

'** REBELS!' **one of the soldiers screamed and everyone got into action. I ran back inside the cave to check up on Skye, Jemma and Leo.

**' EVERYONE, GET DOWN!' **Agent Ward screamed as he placed a weapon on the ground. Suddenly, with a flash of blue light, everyone who was stood up, fell to the floor with a thud!

That snapped me out of my daze! _YA THINK! _My inner consience said again! seriously, can't u say anything else?

Ward quickly grabbed the 084 and RAN!

Everyone got into the car and we drove away! When i say drove, i mean at like 150 MILES PER HOUR! It was scary, i felt as if we were going to be thrown out of the car!

We all ran out of the car and got into the 'bus'. Coulsen and Camilla and her team ran up too. By now, i was panting and puffing in tiredness. I walked upstrairs and sat down on the sofa.

Ward was already sat there, with Skye. They both turned to look at me.

**' What the heck happened to you?' **Ward questioned.

**' I.. I I wa...was just ..run..ning... Is it hot .. in..here? ' **I got out inbetween pants.

Ward and Skye both sniggered at my unhealthyness. Yeah, i know i'm unhealthy and hell!

I glared at the pair of them but mostly Ward. How could he possibly be like this now? It looks so genuine.

They both started to make small talk whilst I regained my breath and my ability to speak.

**' So Ward, tell us a bit about yourself?'** I questioned with a slight smirk.

**'Why?'** He replied with a hint of annoyance.

**'Just, I want to kn...' **I was cutt off by ward grabbing the alcohol bottle off of Skye and smashing it against one camilla's men.

I got up and ran downstairs and hid in the blackout car.

Yeah, maybe it's a tiny bit cowardish but i can help them like this. Yeah! Who am i kidding? I don't wanna be handcuffed and besides, i don't even think they know about me soo...it's all good!

About 10 mins later, some of the soldiers came and dropped off the team in the cargo ramp. They were all consious except for may who'd been knocked out cold. OUCH!

I sat in the car for 5 mins longer, just to make sure that no one was ouside. I opened the door and stood up staright, stretching my limbs out.

No one had noticed me yet because they were too buys bickering over silly things.

I cleared my throat ' **Do u guys need any help?'**

The look on their faces was priceless! If i was in a different situation, I would have burst out in laughter! However, i want to avoid dirty looks right now soo...

**' H..How did you... WHAT!? Why were you in the car?** Fitz asked confusedly.

Ske just looked at me with a knowing look on her face.

**'Ok Alyssa, get the keys to the handcuffs so that we can get out of here. ' **Ward butted in before i could say anything.

Wait me? getting keys? Impossible. I can't do that!

A guard walked in to the cargo ramp area. Well, it's now or never!

**' ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' **I charged at the soldier screaming, whilst holding up an imaginary sword.

I mentally faceplamed myslelf and I KNOW everyone was facepalming too..

The guy just looked at me in shock and then shot me with a night night gun which was lying about before i could even get close to him.

I slowly lost conciousness and fell into a deep slumber.


	8. My Very First Mission - Part 2

My eyes fluttered open. the white light almost blinding my eyes. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the light. Am i in heaven!? If thats the case, why does my head hurt so bloody much! As my eyes began to adjust, i noticed that i was infact sat in the cargo hold of the bus, and may i add, that i was tied up!

My eyes were now fully adjusted and everything that happened before flashed through my head! I mentally scolded myself for my utter stupidity! Really!? Thats the best i could come up with?

I got up from my lying down position and rubbed my eyes. I was hancuffed. Oh great! Just great!. I looked to my left and saw Ward , Skye , May and Fitzsimmons all glaring at me.

'**What? Did i do something wrong?'** I asked trying to keep a genuinly lost face.

**'SOMETHING WRONG!? I told u to get the**_** KEYS! **_**Not get out some imaginary sword.' **Ward said angrily.

**'Geez! Someones moody...'**I mumbled quietly to myself

Everyone was sat in scilence - to awkward nail picking scilence.

After a couple of mins, i decided to break the scilence.

**' So, how are we gonna get out of here?' **I questioned.

**'Well, i don't know because of **_**someone**_** here!' **Fitz replied.

Ohh so he's against me too! Thats just great! This just keeps on getting better and better.

I decided to ignore his little comment and turned my head to May, who seemed deep in thought.

**'May, you can get us out of here right?' **I asked her.

May, AKA the Cavalry , WILL get us out of here. It's _destiny!_

**' We don't need to find out the whole problem' **Ward answered looking at Skye.

**' Just... peices of the puzzle.'** They both said in unison.

Skye gave Ward a small smile. Don't fall for him Skye! NOOOOO! SKYE DON'T! ohh wait...she can't hear me...

**' Yeah...what they said.' **I said breaking their eye contact.

**' Wait, how can **_**May**_** possibly get us out, she's just the **_**pilot.**_**?' **Simmons questioned. She has stayed silent so far. She probably feels guilty for bringing Leo to the field...hmm maybe?

I know exactly what everyone says next. It feels soo awesome to know whats going to happen. It's a curse and a gift..

**' Have you guys ever heard of the cavalry?' **Ward questioned. I mouthed what he was saying in perfect sync, making sure no one noticed though.

**' Yeah, everyone talks about her at the adacemy but wha...' **Simmons said almost instantly whilst looking at Ward.

**'SHE'S THE CAVALRY!' **Fitz said in his high pitched scottish accent

Everyone glared at him, giving him the ' be quiet ' look. He instantly shrunk lower.

May seemed to snap out of her trance upon hearing that name.

**' Do NOT call me that!**' May sanpped.

5...4...3...2...1...SNAP!

There goes her wrist.

**'What was that?'** Skye asked grossed out by the sound.

**' May's wrist. ' **Me and Ward answered plainly in perfect unison.

She untied everyone one by one until she reached me when she stopped. She looked at me for a second and walked away. HEY! She can't just leave me here!

**' Hey! UNTIE MEE!** ' I screeched at her. **' MY HANDS HUURRTT!'**

She didn't even look my way.

OK, i admit, that hurt.

Skye and Fitz looked my way, but looked at my sympathetically and carried on with their plan. Soon, they had all gone upstairs to help Coulsen and get rid of Camilla and her 'crew'.

5 minutes had now passed.

I was all alone here. Sat here in the same position. If only i could move...

WAIT! WAIT A SECONDD! i wasn't even tied to the cargo hold like everyone else. I _could_ walk around if i wanted to! Gosh i'm stupid! I've been sat here for no_ flipping_ reason!

I slowly rose up from my position strectched out.

I could hear grunts and things breaking from the upstairs floor.

I ran upstairs only to be welcomed by everyone finding shelter whilst Ward tried to fight everyone off.

I did somesort of karate move and jumped on the back of one of the soldiers. -which was pretty hard considering I had handcuffs on!

**' HEYY MY NAMES ALYSSA! WANNA BE FREINDS?' **I shouted into his ear. He was trying to get me off of his back but i have a firm grip and won't let go! I REFUSE!

Skye and Fitzsimmons began laughing out loud. That was, until another soldier came from behind me and dragged me off the soldiers back!

I was thrown violently to the floor. They began to kick me all over. It hurt like HELL!

I grabbed their feet and tripped them both up.

Another lunged at me so i grabbed his leg and clung on to it! He was trying his best to get me off of his leg but nothing was working!

**'OI BOB! i can call u bob can't i? STOP fighting and just...LET IT GOOOO!' **I began to sing..

I could hear snickers coming from the corner where Skye was.

After about 2 mins of struggling, he got out his gun and aimed it at my head!

Ohh SHOOT! I'm a gonner!

Ward lunged at the guy before he could shoot at me, but managed to graze his side in the process. Ward glared at me and pushed me to the corner, not so gently may i add.

Skye grabbed the keys from the floor and untied the handcuffs. Thats feels much better!

There were too many soldiers on board soo they had to resort to blowing a hole in the plane.

5...4...3...2...BOOM! There was a massive hole in the plane and all of the soldiers were blown away. Ward, Coulsen and Camilla were barely holding on.

Me and Skye looked at each other and we both ran to the life boat thingy as fast as we could, without getting sucked out.

We both opened it togther, in the brink of time, as Ward was, really close to getting sucked out!

we all leaned against the plane and let out sighs of happiness. YES! We DID IT!

Everyone turned to look at me.

**' REALLY? Those were the BEST things you could come up with?' **Coulsen questioned with a worried expression etched upon his features

I looked at him with a smirk and gave him two exhaused thumbs up

We all then sat in silence for a bit and listened to our own breating, happy to have all made it!

...100 MINS LATER...

Before we get to base, we have a quick stop over to 'the sandbox' to send the 084 into space, where no one can touch it.

I was making my way to the cargo hold, but Coulsen grabbed my arm, stopping me.

**' I thought what you did was brave, very brave. Not everyone can do that you know, join the fight, when they don't actually know how to fight. '** Coulsen said proudly.

I gave him a small nod and smiled at him. I think i may have just earned his trust.

I stared to make my way downstairs when he called from behind. **' Oh and you should get yourself checked. You took a couple of hits, get it checked.' **

He cares! Coulsen CARES! for me! aww...

I made my way downstairs, and into the cargo ramp where evryone was already sat, discussing things about the 084 and other smart people stuff...

We all sat at the edge of the cargo hold watching the beautiful sight of the 084 being sent up.

From the corner of my eye, i noticed Skye look at her phone and look around sadly. Ohh yeah. I remember noww.. The rising tide...

Well, my first mission is over. Better get ready for the next...

**Heyy guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I've been really busy lately so i'm sorry if i don't get to update as much as i would like to. Revision and Exams but... after all of thats over, i will have regualr updats, like every two days or maybe even every day or soo... And so far, this fanfic has 450 reads! OMG! so happy right now! ! ! ! Thanks soo much! oh and the chapters have been longer lately to make up for late chapter etc but i promise, i will make it up to u gusy with EXTRA long chapters! **

**Any suggestions and ideas? I'd really appreciate it!**

**XXXXX Katherine. **


End file.
